


Under the Bleachers

by Boy_On_Strings



Series: Spiced to Flavor [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Athletic Uniforms, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_On_Strings/pseuds/Boy_On_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something different about Jackson but Scott isn't quite sure what it is at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowlifetheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/gifts).



> Written for the prompt:
> 
> After Jackson's turned Scott has a bad habit of licking and nipping him. He doesn't know whether he wants to eat him or fuck him because he tastes so good and it's all he can think about. Bonus points if Scott likes licking him after lacrosse practice at school
> 
> Also, for someone who wanted a more dominant Jackson.

* * *

Scott watched from beside the bleachers as the sun slowly dropped. Jackson was practicing late. Even from where he was a light intoxicating scent invaded his senses. Jackson always smelled clean and fresh, like the hundred different soaps, colognes, deodorants and hair products he used to keep his Abercrombie & Fitch guise up.

Out there on the field though, Scott could smell something different. It was earthy and pure, like freshly turned soil, layered with cinnamon and other spices that Scott didn't have names for. He licked his lips as he watched Jackson weave around imaginary players to make another shot at the undefended goal.

Sometimes it was like he couldn't think of anything but that smooth skin and sweat damp hair, the moisture running down the sides of Jackson's neck. He wanted to know what it tasted like. Wanted to bury his face against Jackson's skin, lick him clean, nip and bite that perfect skin until it was flushed pink and red.

He shifted his stance, pulled on the neck of his lacrosse jersey to let some cool air down against his chest. Scott stepped under the bleachers, looked out through the openings between the seats. He licked his lips at the thought of Jackson, of getting to find out what he would smell like if Scott had his face buried between his legs. He slipped his hand into his uniform shorts and stroked himself lightly, fingers dancing along the sensitive vein that ran up the underside of his dick.

Scott wished he wasn't wearing his lacrosse pads, he dropped the helmet and stick he was holding with the hand that wasn't wrapped around him cock. They clattered on the ground and for a second he froze, watching to see if Jackson had noticed him. Jackson was making another shot at the goal, didn't seem to know he was being watched.

The athlete on the field turned to look back in the general direction of the school. He took his helmet off and pulled the bottom of his jersey up to wipe sweat from his face. Scott's hand tightened on his dick when the lean muscles of Jackson's stomach gleamed slickly in the fading light. He felt his fangs elongate, imaged that his eyes had ignited gold, betraying his rising pulse.

He watched as Jackson's eyes flickered in the direction of the bleachers. Scott pulled on himself harder as Jackson turned away and bent over to retrieve the stick he had let fall to the grass. Scott's breathing got shallower and more desperate. He wanted the skin back, wanted to see it since he couldn't run his tongue along it until Jackson's pretty blue eyes closed, overwhelmed at the sensation. He closed his eyes and pulled harder, twisting his dick in his hand, using the free one to slide lightly against his stomach under his jersey.

He let out a little growl, released his dick long enough to roll his balls lightly through his fingers. Scott's groin ached and he tried to soothe it. He was holding his breath, trying not to climax just from the memory of Jackson's ass as he had leaned over to get his gear. He looked back up to see what Jackson was doing. Scott didn't see him anywhere.

"Damn…" he whispered to himself. What good were werewolf senses if you were too busy jerking off to track what you were after. He inhaled deeply to see if he could figure out where Jackson had gone. His spine went rigid and his dick spasmed in his hand. That earthy scent was right behind him. He ran his tongue along one of his canines, realized his fangs were still extended.

"Enjoying the show McCall?" Jackson asked him.

Scott growled low under his breath but didn't turn around; he didn't want Jackson to see him with his dick in his hand. If he turned around right now he knew he was going to hold Jackson down and take what he wanted. He wouldn't let Jackson go until he could memorize the taste of his skin, until he knew every way the muscles in his abdomen, sides, and thighs could stretch.

"You get everything you wanted?" Jackson asked, "Or you still need more?"

Scott's dick jumped in his hand at the softly spoken words. He smelled something new mixed in with Jackson's post practice scent. It was different, had even more of that cinnamon like spice to it. He licked his lips.

"I know you've been watching me," Jackson told him, "I've seen you after practice, in the locker room, in the showers. Panting after me like the only thing you want is to get on your knees and worship me."

Scott turned his head to look over his shoulder at the athlete standing behind him. Scott knew that he wasn't fully wolfed out, but his fangs were out, his fingers itched like his claws wanted to come out and play with Jackson too. His eyes had to be shining in the shadows under the bleachers. The sun was almost fully down.

"Fuck you Jackson," Scott growled out.

Jackson dropped his gear and took a couple of steps forward, crowding into Scott's personal space. There was something different about him, something different about his scent that Scott hadn't been able to identify before, it made his dick strain harder in his shorts.

"You think I'm afraid of you McCall?" Jackson asked him, "You don't scare me. Not anymore."

Scott's mouth dropped open when Jackson's eyes went from blue to faintly smoldering green. The shock of it knocked him free of his inner wolf's hold. Jackson was a werewolf now. Jackson was a werewolf and so close that Scott's legs were trembling. He broke free of the luminescent emerald color of Jackson's eyes and wished he could stop panting.

"When…" Scott asked, "when did…"

Jackson ignored the question and stepped even further into Scott's space, almost pushing him up far enough that he'd have to duck under the lower bleachers. "Come on McCall," Jackson said, "I'm right here, sweaty, tired, and thinking about giving you what you're so needy for and you want to ask me questions?"

Scott swallowed, Jackson as a wolf was different than Jackson as a human. It amplified all that confidence, fortified that arrogance that was the heart of who he was. Jackson's presence felt primal, pressing down on Scott's spine and making him want to beg.

"H-how do you know what I want" Scott asked.

Jackson reached out and grabbed Scott's shoulder and turned him around and arched a blonde eyebrow at the hand that Scott had in his shorts. "Even if I wasn't a werewolf, even if I couldn't smell how desperate you are for my dick, it'd be hard to miss that."

The new beta punctuated his point by grabbing Scott's hand through the shorts, tightening the grip and making Scott's hand close harder on his dick. Scott hated the little whine the action pulled out of his throat, hated that his dick got harder just from the idea of Jackson's hand being so close.

"I'm going to give you a choice," Jackson said as he let go of Scott's hand and stepped back, "I can let you pull this little 'I don't really want you to fuck me stupid' bullshit and go take a shower, or I can let you clean me up with your tongue. Make the call."

With that hanging between them Scott froze, Jackson shrugged and turned away. He hadn't even taken a step before Scott was up against his back, nipping at his spine and running his tongue up into the base of his hair. Jackson shivered as Scott's arms wrapped around his waist, pulled up his jersey to run trembling fingers over his stomach.

Scott's hands wandered over Jackson's skin, one went up to brush against a nipple, sliding underneath the shoulder pads to get at the sensitive skin. The other one dipped below Jackson's shorts, under the athletic briefs he was wearing, and scratched into the light blonde hair at the base of Jackson's dick.

Scott tried to use his chin to get Jackson's practice jersey out of the way and get his teeth on more of Jackson's shoulder but the pads were in the way. He growled against the material and went back up to the side of Jackson's neck, nipped behind his ear and flicked his tongue out to lap up the salty sweat that was all over Jackson's skin. He let out pleased rumble and ground his dick into Jackson's ass.

"I want more…" Scott said against the back of Jackson's hair, gripped the base of the hardening cock in Jackson's shorts, grinding his dick into body in front of him again.

"Not a fucking chance." Jackson said as he reached his hand into his shorts and pulled Scott's grip free of his dick. "I'm not letting you fuck me. You're going to be my bitch."

Scott growled at Jackson as the athlete twisted in his arms so that they were face to face. Jackson smirked at him, twisted his hips so their hard cocks brushed up against each other. Scott tried to swallow another whine bubbling up out of his throat.

Jackson's head darted forward and teeth came down on the side of Scott's neck making his dick strain and his hips slam forward into Jackson, he loved the growl he made against Scott's skin at the impact. "Come on McCall, you're not doing a very good job of cleaning me up," Jackson whispered against Scott's collarbone, nipping it lightly with sharp teeth.

"Your jersey is in the way," Scott complained.

"Then do something about it." Jackson told him.

Scott trembled at the challenge in Jackson's voice. Jackson lifted his arms up over his head, gave him an impatient look. Scott curled his hands under the jersey, lifted it up and off. He didn't look at Jackson; he looked down at the damp jersey in his hands.  _'I'm so fucked up,'_  he thought to himself as he brought it to his face and inhaled the scent of it. His body went rigid when he felt Jackson grasp his cock through his uniform's shorts.

"You've got it for me bad don't you," Jackson whispered, squeezing Scott's dick playfully and then releasing him.

Scott stumbled slightly forward when Jackson let him go; he dropped the jersey and looked back at Jackson. He had his arms up above his head, gripping one of the bleachers above them, his body was stretched out, shoulder pads flexing up with his arms. Scott lost his mind as the sight.

He collided with Jackson with enough force that he thought he heard the metal bleachers creak under Jackson's grip. He didn't care. He was running his tongue down one of Jackson's stretched out arms, sucking the scents in desperately, licking and biting as he traveled down into soft sparse hair where it met his body. He lapped at it, felt dirty for doing it but he couldn't help it, he wanted more.

He circled around Jackson's stretched out torso, reddening the pale skin with little bites, licking the skin to soothe it as he went. He buried his face in Jackson's sides, licked into his belly button, and traced the muscles with his tongue as he went. His face felt hot as he kept circling around, running his nails and teeth over Jackson's lower back, brushing them down against the waistband of the briefs that were just barely peeking out over his uniform's shorts.

Jackson's body quivered slightly each time Scott took a wet breath from against his skin, each time nails and teeth snagged on skin and muscle. "I want more…" Scott admitted softly as he made his way back to Jackson's stomach and sank down onto his knees.

"Keep going," Jackson encouraged him, "this might be the only chance you ever get."

Scott growled against Jackson's stomach; bit it lightly as he hooked his fingers through the waistband of Jackson's shorts and underwear and pulled them down. The scent that came with Jackson's dick swinging free of the confines it had been trapped in made Scott lightheaded. He buried his nose against the hair nestled against the base of Jackson's cock, mouthed the skin wetly as he took deep breaths.

Jackson's body quivered again and Scott's dick strained at the noises Jackson was making, the little hitches coming in erratic starts and stops. Jackson's dick was restless against Scott's cheek; he turned his face into it and licked experimentally along the side, pleased at how it jumped at the contact.

"Don't be such a fucking tease McCall," Jackson said, "or I'll take away your new favorite toy."

Scott growled out against Jackson's groin, got one hand around the base to make sure Jackson wasn't going anywhere. He brought the other one up between Jackson's legs, got a grip on his balls, squeezed lightly as he licked under the tip of Jackson's dick. That spicy scent was overpowering here, Scott licked into the slit at the tip of the cock he was holding, seeing if there was anything there for him yet.

The breathing above him got a little more ragged and Scott hoped that meant Jackson liked what was going on, that he wasn't really going to leave. He wrapped his lips around the head of Jackson's cock, sucked lightly as he ran his tongue around and underneath it experimentally. It strained against his tongue and he moaned around the heat, sucked down the slick skin and got as far down on it as he could.

Jackson thrust his hips forward a bit and Scott gagged slightly, started to pull back and coughed. "Hey man come on…" he complained. He looked up into Jackson's eyes that were blown open with need.

"Come on McCall, don't force me to grab you by the hair and train how you how to do it right." Jackson said.

Scott let go of Jackson with his hands, brought them down and got them back into his shorts. His pulse had shot up when Jackson told him he would train him how he liked it, he needed to get a hold on his dick, needed the friction desperately. He was holding his shorts open with one and fisting his cock with the other when Jackson moved his hips forward, rubbed his dick across Scott's lips.

"Open up," Jackson said as he let go of the bleachers above their heads and narrowed his eyes.

Scott did what he was told. He looked up into Jackson's eyes that flickered between blue and green, had his mouth open and his tongue hanging out. "Come on Jackson," he said, "show me what you want."

The spicy scent in the air flared strongly as Jackson got a good grip on the back of Scott's hair with one hand, gripped himself by the base of his dick with the other. Scott jacked himself desperately as Jackson leaned forward, lightly slapped the underside of his cock down on Scott's tongue before running the head of it over Scott's lips.

"Beg for it," Jackson told him.

"Fuck you!" Scott growled out.

"I told you it's not going to happen," Jackson said as he pulled Scott's head forward and thrust his dick back into Scott's mouth. "If you can't say it, then this is the only use I have for your mouth."

Scott moaned around Jackson's dick, sucked hard and long, trying to work more of it into his mouth, ease some of it into his throat. He tightened his grip on his dick and bobbed his head, sucked at Jackson harder.

It was messy, saliva was running down from the corners of his mouth but it seemed to be what Jackson wanted. Jackson let go of his own dick and got a second hand full of Scott's hair, pulling him further forward. Scott didn't gag this time; he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder.

"It's about time you got serious," Jackson grunted, "I was…" Jackson paused as his breath hitched again, "beginning to think it would have been better just to jerk off." His hips stuttered slightly as he continued, "Glad you're getting your head in the game."

Scott would have been furious if Jackson hadn't been panting when he said it, desperately trying to maintain control. He relaxed his throat more, exhaled around Jackson's dick and worked him fully into his throat, lips connecting with the skin at the base.

Jackson hissed out a tortured sounding breath and staggered slightly Scott swallowed around Jackson's cock, throat twisting and flexing as he pulled back, then before Jackson could take another unsteady breath he sucked him down to the base again, swallowed and worked the muscles in his throat around the straining heat of Jackson's cock.

"Fuck yes; you're such a hot little cocksucker." Jackson said, his grip tightening in Scott's hair.

Scott ignored him, was too busy sucking Jackson down, releasing him and then swallowing him again. He let go of his own dick and grabbed Jackson's ass with both hands, pulling him forward, encouraging him to fuck into his mouth, making needy wet sounds of encouragement around Jackson's cock as he went.

Jackson's whole body went rigid and he came with a startled noise tearing its way out of his chest. Scott swallowed and coughed, some of Jackson's cum sliding out of his mouth and down his chin. Jackson pulled Scott off his dick and tilted his head back, ran one of his thumbs over Scott's face to catch the excess fluid before rubbing it against Scott's swollen lips.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" Jackson asked, "You're not going to let it go to waste are you?"

Scott's dick spasmed, aching for attention, he licked Jackson's thumb clean and reached for his own dick. Jackson wrenched his head back further as he stepped out of the shorts that had fallen around his ankles, walked around behind Scott, keeping a firm grip on his hair. Scott whined, throat constricting around the noise as Jackson kneeled down on the ground behind him.

He wasn't sure what Jackson had planned exactly, but when the other werewolf wrapped his arm around Scott's waist and gripped his cock firmly, Scott was willing to go with it. Jackson wrenched Scott's head back further, the angle almost painful and started jacking him hard and fast, the grip so tight that when it came up over the head of his dick and back down Scott's body shook at the intensity of it, stomach fluttering at the almost too much sensation.

Jackson's teeth latched onto the side of Scott's neck, their lacrosse pads scraping together as he pulled harder and harder on Scott's dick. Scott grunted at the force of the teeth clamping down on him and came hard, whining high in his throat as Jackson kept jacking him, the slick feeling of his own semen and Jackson's burning grip around the over stimulated head of his dick making his body shake.

"Fuck," Scott gasped out, "too much!"

Jackson twisted him once more before releasing him. "You fucking loved it," Jackson said.

Scott wasn't going to tell Jackson he was right, he sagged back into Jackson's body though, head resting against the other guy's shoulder pad. He winced as Jackson used the hold on his hair to turn his head so that he was looking at Jackson's face, then his mouth fell open in shock as he watched Jackson slowly lick Scott's semen off the hand that had just been jacking him.

"Not bad McCall," Jackson said as he pushed Scott off of him.

Scott watched as Jackson stood up and stepped back into his athletic shorts, leaving the briefs he had been wearing on the ground. Jackson calmly picked up the rest of his gear and looked back at Scott.

"You can keep those. Next time you're jacking off you can use them to remember what I smell like." Jackson said, "You can wonder if the next time you're panting after me if I'll give you what you really want."

With that Jackson turned and walked out from under the bleachers. Scott was furious, not just because of what Jackson had said, but because he was getting hard again just thinking about it.


End file.
